Borderlands: Dead Rising
by Historyman 14
Summary: Set in California, the dead has came back to the living. Now, set weeks after it all started, read about the survivors as they meet each other, and fight to see the sunrise.


**OOC: I do not own of ****characters but OC's. They are own by they makers.**

**2025\. Central Valley. California. USA. Week 5 after Day Z.**

**Athena and Janey.**

They are few things in the life of Athena Way to that would really get on her nerves. Not getting pay after a job. Car not working, the person got away. That kind of stuff. Now, it was Janey taking such a long time in the restroom at the gas station, a Exxon. they had stop at. Pumps did not work, but they had gas. Surprisingly, the station still have a lot of food and drinks left for some reason. Power was out, so all the cold stuff was bad, but the pack, and can stuff was still good, mostly.

Athena did not like leaving Janey along, but Janey had made her stay outside. Way was at the car, Janey Toyota. Athena own car had been total since the day this...mess had started It was any other day. She was on a job, after some guy who jump bail, in downtown Redding. Janey was at that junk yard she love for some reason. Athena has track the bail jumper to a close down bar. She enter and found him eating a homeless man. He, now a it, saw her and rush at her. She was able to kill it by shooting it in the forehead. (The movies was right!) She thought the bail jumper had just gone mad, not some zombie. She never believe in that kind of crap. But then said dead homeless man got right up and attack her. After that, she was a believer. To make a long story short, the dead had come back. It happen just so fast. The military had try to fight, but they fall. It now been 5 weeks after 'Day Z' as the news had call it.

Athena look at her watch, it been almost a hour! They had no real place to go. The news before it had gone dark, said stuff about the military bases and how it was safe. Athena very well, it was a big lie. All of thous bases have no doubt been over run for a whine now. They just needed to keep moving. Staying in one place was trouble. One group learn that the hard way when Athena and Janey had came across they camp, and found what was left of them.

She was about to go in the rest room to get her when the restroom door open and out came her girlfriend. "Much better!" happily said Janey Springs as she walk over to her girlfriend. The bounty hunter just roll her eyes. "It's not safe to stay in one place too long, you know that. And why was you taking some long in they?" She said to her. "Oh came on, Athena! We need to take a break ever and then, you know? And that restroom was the only one that didn't have a body, or any blood in it." Springs reply to her. "Well, let's just go." Athena started to get in the diver seat when Janey. "I'm just getting some! Be right back!" Janey call to Way before Way could say anything. She got out of the car and just lay her head on the top of the car to rest, but just then, she heard something.

She immediate lifting her head up, got her AR-15 out and look around. She saw not a thing, but she could feel it. Something was here. Something undead, but...new. Janey walks out of the gas station with her bag when it attack. Leaping out from the top of the building, the zombie had it eyes on the loud blonde human. It had Janey on the ground in a second. It ready it claws to end the human, but it had totally forgetting about the dark hair one. It body was very soon fill with bullet from a very piss off woman. It fell dead on on Janey, who quickly push off her. Athena rush over and help her up. "Are you..." Janey kiss her before the bounty hunter could say more. Athena kiss back, but pull back. "So, besides the fact i almost got rap apart, what was it?" Janey ask as the two look at the very dead zombie. It was male. It had now a faded blue hooded sweatshirt and dark brown. It had on duct tape on it's arm and legs. "I think i heard about these." Said Janey. Athena looks at her. "You have?"

"On the news, they talk about how some was...different. I think this one is call...a Hunter."

**Wilhelm, Nisha, and (Sort of) Jack.**

Far from the gas station, a another group was fight thought a small horde of Zombies to get to a supply plane. They had heard a plane had gone day just a day or two ago, and now was fight zombies to get. One was Wilhelm Hera, ex soldier, mercenary. and cyborg of the now default Hyperion, and Nisha Kadam, a well now criminal who kill criminals in the past. Both was now with a man name Jack 'Handsome' Clarke, a guy who work for Hyperion before the outbreak. Well, they both had work for him in the past with some 'off the books' stuff, and with Nisha, some stuff in the bedroom. They was moving some things you would not what the government would what you to see with when they was attack by a...thing. It was of hulking proportions, like the hunk, but not green, and it was trying to rip them apart. The two fled and ending up at Camp Parks and meet up with Jack and some Hyperion soldiers and staff. Jack said it was the 'fucking apocalypse' and the fucking dead was coming. Then they saw the TV. After that, they stay at the base for about 3 weeks till some idiot open sent off the alarm off and a army of them came. Jack, Wilhelm, Nisha and the Hyperion's took some trucks and left the soldiers to die. Now, they needed supplies. And good old Jack have sent some of them out to get some.

Wilhelm smash the head of a Zombie with the butt of his shotgun. He guns down a few more, but a hunter jumps on him. He takes it by the neck and throws it into a car. He about to kill some more when his gun runs out of ammo. "Dammit, I'm out!" He calls out as more undead comes his way. He use his gun as club and started to beat them down.

Nisha, on the other hand, was having fun. "Here comes the pain!" She calls out as she happily guns down the dead with her two revolvers. She then takes now by the neck, puts a revolver in it's mouth, blow it's brains out, and the brains of a another one, and toss the body onto a smaller one. She sees Wilhelm in a bit of a mess and toss him some ammo. "Your welcome!" She call to him as she smash the head of one with her boot. "Thanks!" This last for about a few more minutes till the undead was dead once more. Nisha, Wilhelm, and the soldiers still alive look at they handiwork. Nisha sees two soldiers that got bit. She walks over and before they could react, blow they heads right off. "I love that feeling, killing the living." She said aloud. Wilhelm and the others just look at her. "Your a creepy, Nisha." Wilhelm said as he walks over to the plane. It's already open. He goes over to one of the many boxes. "Let's see what we got." He opens and finds...nothing. Not a thing. "What the Hell?!" He looks thought some more. All the same, not a thing. He's about to blow it when the walkie talkie came on.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone they? Testing, one, two, three." It's Jack. Wilhelm gets the walkie talkie out. "It's me." He said into it. "Yes! Wilhelm! Your not dead! Or undead for that matter! You get the plane? You got thous supplies i been dreaming for?" Jack ask the mercenary. "It's gone." the cyborg said. "What? Gone? As in..not they? As in...someone else took them? Is this a joke? Did Nisha put you up to this, because if she did..." Wilhelm interrupts him. "Someone beats us to here, Jack. It's gone." Jack said nothing for a second. Then let's out a roar. "Come on! I mean, really!? How the hell some brainless idiot beat US! to a plane full of goods! Does the universe hate me? Did i sleep with it's sister at a party, or what?"

**Zer0 and Maya.**

If anyone came across the field, they would find hundreds of bodies, all cut to bits. Most was zombies, but a few was bandits who try to get to the house. It was small, but nice. But it's true value was under it. A bunker home to some of the world's most high tech and deadly weapons know to man before Day Z. It is also home to one of the greatest and defeatist assassins ever to live. With his armor and sword. He was...Zer0. "The dead comes/to eat the living/rest, they do not." He talks to himself as he goes out. "In numbers they came/but they are not a challenge/When will the real challenge come?"

However, from a hiding good spot, a woman with blue hair and tattoos was watching him from a bush. She had seen this...man...robot...before and after Day Z. "Well, time to meet, Mr Robot." She slowly walks out to meet him, but just as she does, he disappeared. "Wait...what?" Before she could think about what just happen, he reappeared right in front of her, taking her to the ground with his sword at her neck. A holograph of question mark appeared on his faceplate. "Knew you was here/Not dead, or bandit/Who are you?" Zer0 as the blue hair woman. "M..My...Maya. Don't kill..me." She really thought this thing was going to remove her head from her body, but this was not the case. He look at her for a second, and then takes the sword off her neck. She gets up slowly. "First woman i seen not dead, or bandit/ believe you may have skill./You may join in finding a true challenge." Maya, the tattoo artist, looks at him. "All right. Thanks for not killing." "You are welcome, Maya."


End file.
